<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by hollysoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940746">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysoda/pseuds/hollysoda'>hollysoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Dande | Leon, Mentioned Kibana | Raihan, Soulmate AU, Sylveon knows everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysoda/pseuds/hollysoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop and Bede go out camping late at night in the Wild Area. As they stare at the sky they find out something which changes their life forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A soulmate AU where at birth you are assigned a star. This star only shines brightly for the person and their soulmate and it's usually given a the same meaningful name by each person. If someone has the same star with the same name as yours, then you're soulmates. (Hard to explain but you'll see what I mean when I write it-)</p>
<p>Reposted from my Wattpad Hollysoda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of smoke still hung in the nighttime air from their now extinguished fire, providing a subtle warmth through the cool summer breezes which blew over the clearing. The sky was clear, meaning Hop could see every little speck of paint on the dark blue canvas.</p>
<p>Including his own, his Destiny.</p>
<p>He still vividly remembered asking his mum why one star seemed to shine so brightly in comparison to the others. Finding out that this one particular star only glimmered in this way for him and his unknown soulmate was certainly not the answer he expected yet it intrigued him. Somebody out there, whether they were in Galar or on the other side of the world, probably stared at his star in the same way each night. Somebody out there also let the name Destiny slip from their tongues as soon as their eyes laid upon it.</p>
<p>When he was younger he didn't understand why Destiny was the name he chose. If he could he would've named it something more fitting to his younger self, like 'champion' or 'legendary', yet he couldn't bring himself to change it. Now, he understood why. His desirable destiny had changed from being Champion of Galar to a Pokemon professor. Perhaps his soulmate also ended up in a similar position - stuck with a destiny they didn't really want to begin with</p>
<p>Every day he was hopeful that somebody would say the name star name. He, Gloria, Marnie and Victor all had different stars, meaning he'd have to search a lot harder than what he initially thought. </p>
<p>He heard a sigh from beside him. Bede was with him. The gym leader was gently running his pale hand along his Sylveon's back as the eeveelution purred in his lap, ribbons wrapped gently around his arm.</p>
<p>Originally Hop had gone in the Wild Area to just get away from the lab. He'd been reading and researching all day to the point where a killer headache stopped him from being able to process words. At first it was just him and Dubwool laying in the grass and taking in the fresh air until Bede showed up; apparently Bede's Sylveon could sense him, the fairy type Pokemon always seemed to get excited whenever it was near Hop. A small conversation gradually turned into a long one. With the night drawing closer and bellies longing for food they decided to set up camp and make some curry together. Hop always struggled to get along with Bede. Even though they'd made peace with each other, they still held their grudges closely to their chest. Having some time alone together had honestly helped to form a bond between them.</p>
<p>"Everything alright, mate?" Hop asked, sinking into Dubwools soft fleece. His partner just seemed to drift into an even deeper slumber.</p>
<p>Bede nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really relaxed. I usually don't have time to camp in the Wild Area anymore so, I have to admit, this was nice." His Sylveon let out a loud yawn before curling up even more, Hop couldn't help but 'aww' at the adorable Pokemon.</p>
<p>"Same here." He mused. "Don't get me wrong, I love learning all these interesting facts about Pokemon but I miss this." When he did field research he would have to camp out but that was different. It was still work.</p>
<p>They fell silent again. Hop's eyes were fixated on Destiny. Was it him or was the star shining brighter than normal? He could see all the colours marbling together to create the familiar white light. Smiling, he pointed up to it. "That's my star." He began. "The one just beside the constellation, it's name is Destiny." Now that he and Bede were closer he was assured that he wouldn't mock his star name.</p>
<p>The response he got was very silent. Too silent.</p>
<p>"Bede?" Hop tore his eyes away from the star. The gym leader was staring at the sky, jaw hanging and eyes sparkling with shock mixed with confusion. "Uh, Bede? You good?" He repeated. Eventually Bede managed to look back at Hop</p>
<p>"Is it the one that seems to have a purple-glow?" He asked</p>
<p>Hop raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?" He didn't quite catch on. Perhaps Bede was just very observant</p>
<p>Through the dim light coming from a lantern, Bede's cheeks visibly went a scarlet red. He turned away. With trembling lips, he uttered out the words: "That's my star, I call it Destiny as well."</p>
<p>Hop swore his heart stopped for a second or two. "Oh.." Was all he could mumble out. So that meant out of all the people in this region- no- in this world, Bede was his soulmate. A person who he used to despise. Yet it made sense. Bede's desired destiny was to be champion in order to please the Chairman. Instead he was taken under Opal's wing to become a gym leader.  "Um, well that's something.."</p>
<p>Bede hid his face in his hands so he could let out an embarrassed groan. Sylveon heard this and lifted its head, using its long ribbons to take his hands away. Soon it let out a squeal and looked over at Hop. One ribbon reached over to grab onto Hop's arm - it squealed even louder</p>
<p>"Heh I guess it can sense that we've realised." Hop spoke, remembering how Sylveon could read a trainers emotions by wrapping its ribbons around them. Heck, perhaps it knew they were soulmates to begin with? Fairy type Pokemon were associated with spiritual stuff like that</p>
<p>"Unfortunately." Bede chuckled weakly.</p>
<p>It didn't take very long for the silence to roll in again. He expected finding his soulmate to be an emotional moment, hugging and celebrating with the person destined to be his, but instead it was incredibly awkward. "So, what do we do now? We share Destiny, we're soulmates. It's not something we can easily ignore." Hop spoke up, stroking Dubwool's fleece as a way of calming his confusing emotions</p>
<p>"Honestly I don't know. You're the last person I'd expect to have this conversation with so I'm rather unprepared." Bede sighed</p>
<p>Hop grimaced at that. He felt the same but hearing it coming from the other person struck a heart string. Even though things were tense between him and Bede, he had to try something. He hadn't spent over a decade wishing upon Destiny for nothing. "Look, let's just give it a go."</p>
<p>"Give what a go?"</p>
<p>"Oh y'know.." Hop hesitated. "This soulmate stuff we could-"</p>
<p>"You mean you want to try dating?" Bede pushed.</p>
<p>Hop froze up, gripping onto Dubwool tighter and causing him to bleat in alarm. "Well uh yeah that's what soulmates do, I think." At least neither of them were straight. He was bisexual and Bede was gay. The situation could've been a lot worse. "I don't know I'm just using Lee's advice, it's what he did when he found out that Raihan was his soulmate." Which of course was a completely different scenario. They were friends, Bede and Hop were simply acquainted as of now</p>
<p>Bede rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all you've only just forgiven me for all the crap I did to you when we were younger." He teased playfully before letting a more serious expression settle on his face. "Let's just take it slow. We need to get to know each other a bit more before making it official, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Hop bit his lip. Bede had a point. Other than the basics he knew very little about him. Jumping straight into dating seemed irrational. "Alright, sounds good to me!" He smiled. "How about we play 20 questions? It's an easy way to get to know someone."</p>
<p>Bede shrugged. "I guess." He shuffled closer to Hop. "You go first."</p>
<p>"Favourite colour?"</p>
<p>"Pink, of course. Favourite curry flavour?"</p>
<p>"Ooh that's a tough one, probably bitter or spicy. Favourite type other than Fairy and Psychic?"</p>
<p>"Hm I suppose Normal types are pretty cute. A region you'd like to travel to?"</p>
<p>"Maybe Alola or Kanto? I've heard that they're really nice.."</p>
<p>The questions continued until they'd gone over 20 and couldn't think of anymore. By then the Wild Area was in almost complete darkness, other than the lantern glowing in front of them, and their eyes were struggling to stay open. Hop suddenly thought of another question. "Oh! What is-" a sudden weight on his shoulder told him that Bede had drifted off. He smiled. Carefully, he moved his soulmate so he could lay on the grass before shuffling down beside him</p>
<p>"Goodnight Bede." He whispered, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Then he turned to face the sky. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Destiny."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>